Abyssus Abyssum Invocat
by jacki
Summary: --CHAPTER THREE- COMPLETED! YAY!-- Michael goes for a late night bike ride and sneaks into AEHS where he finds... Mia locked in a supply closet?... (michael's pov) Intellectual fluff lives on!
1. somnus ambulo

****

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns us all.

****

Author's Note: 

****

Q: _Damn, Jacki, why the hell are you starting a new story when you haven't even finished the Island Diaries, a story which you started almost two years ago? _

I am a dumbass. Plus, I wanted to.

****

Q: _And what's up with the title?_

I quote _Rushmore_: "I saved Latin, what did you ever do?" 

It roughly translates into _hell calls hell_, meaning that one mishap leads to another. 

****

Q: _So what is this piece of fanfiction about anyway?_

Well the idea for this comes from an old episode of _Saved By the Bell_ ((drifts back to good ol' days)) where Jessie and Slater are locked in the school boiler room together. Doubtlessly, you can put two and two together- not meaning that they asphyxiate on the hot air or sweat profusely.

****

Q: _Will this story be worth a shit?_

I sincerely hope so.

****

Q: _Hey! Pop quiz: Zack or Slater?_

Zack, most definitely. I mean, most blonde guys are jerks, but he was just _so cool_…

P.S. Story totally in Michael's POV. 333

P.S.S. As always, thank you for reading, and potentially reviewing. All of you rock. Yes, yes you do. \m/

****

Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

Chapter One: somnus ambulo (_sleep walk_)

My eyes open, only to see a red, glaring 2:32 on my alarm clock. If I was any normal high school senior in New York City, I would probably be clubbing or getting drunk on this typical Friday night (or early morning, if you prefer). Sometimes I lathe my lack of conformity.

I try to close my eyes, go back to my dream of achieving Han Solo-esque grandeur, but I can't sleep. After a half an hour of trying to slip back into REM, I get out of bed and put some clothes on. I'm going to go to school. Yes, laugh if you want to. You can laugh even harder when I tell you this isn't the first time I've snuck out of the house and into Albert Einstein at night.

I have to be careful as I creep out of the house. My parents sleep like a couple of logs, but Lilly is another story entirely. She actually almost caught me once, but I convinced her she was dreaming, and she seemed to believe me. She mumbled something about Boris and waffles as she walked back to her room then, so she couldn't have been too awake anyway.

It's surprisingly easy to get outside, especially considering I had to recover my bike from under a tarp and a few brooms. It's been a while since I've done this.

The air's so cool, so fresh-feeling, as I'm riding my bike through the less-crowded streets. I begin to think I should get out more, go outside more often, experience things without the aid of media. After all, wasn't that the point Radiohead was trying to get across in _OK Computer_? But when my mind's wandering like this, just browsing through random facts and opinions, I feel cluttered. I feel like there should be at least _one_ legitimate thing in my life that I have learned entirely by myself. I think this through deeper, but I just come to the conclusion that I'm nothing more than a terribly lonely person. With no Mia Thermopolis. _Erm…_ I mean, _girlfriend_. A terribly lonely person with no _girlfriend_.

It's always sort of a long ride to school. I remember the first time I did this- early junior year. I was so exhausted after the bike ride, I took a rest on the front school lawn, almost falling asleep.

I finally arrive at Albert Einstein, and I hide my bike in some bushes. Everything looks the same here, just like it does in the daytime, only there are no people. no hustle and bustle. The darkness flatters the school building, making it seem like more of a victim of circumstance rather than a landmark of teenage suffering. I take one long, cleansing breath and make my way over to the side door, where the janitors usually go in.

You'd think, what with Albert Einstein's steep tuition and high reputation, the school would have a more sophisticated security system. But instead of triggering some alarm when I force open the door, I simply walk inside unnoticed, comforted by the fact that no hidden security cameras are watching me as I saunter (yes, _saunter_) through the door.

I walk through the halls, noting rooms as I pass them. Mr. Thomas. Mr. Gianini. Mrs. Sing. I stop suddenly. There is some noise coming from Mrs. Hill's room- G&T. I have no idea why anyone would be here at night- faculty, I mean. What with Mrs. Hill not being the room during class, I wouldn't expect her to be here after school. I begin wondering if it could be someone else- maintenance, perhaps. The super intendant? _Wait…_ a _thief?_ I have to check.

The noise gets louder, more insistent, as I begin to pick the lock on the door. It sounds like pounding, and for a split second I hope to God that I'm not going to walk in on two teachers having sex- especially _not_ Mrs. Hill.

I turn the knob quietly and the door swings inward. The pounding continues, this time as more of a knock.

"_Help_…" a female voice, apparently exhausted from yelling, calls lazily to no one in particular. "Oh God, this is pointless," it sighs. "How do I get myself into these things anyway?" _Could it be?_ No, no… I mentally slap myself, thinking this is all some sort of strange dream.

"Mia?" I call, switching the florescent lights on, illuminating the room.

"Who… _Wha? OhmyGod!_…" the voice responds, obviously startled. "M-Michael? Is that you?" I smile at her flabbergasted tone- a classic Mia moment.

"Yeah, it is. Listen, where are you?"

"The supply closet. It's a long story." I can hear her nervously laughing as she says this, knowing we'll both be able to find this encounter hilarious pretty soon. "I'm so glad someone found me in here. You have no idea how bad I thought this was going to turn out." I'm walking to the closet as she's talking, taking delight in the fact that she is the only girl I know who could get herself locked in a school supply closet at 3:30 a.m.

When I open the door, she's knelt beside it. I find myself offering her a hand and stepping into the doorway of the fairly large, shelved closet.

"Oh, wait a second," she says, walking into the darkness. "Let me just get something." While she's more than a few feet away from me, rummaging around for something, I get up from leaning on the doorframe. The heavy, metal door begins to draw closed, and I watch it without a second thought, fascinated by the narrowing slit of light across from me. It clicks shut and I hear rustling from Mia's side of the closet.

"…Michael?" she calls, rather regretfully.

"Yes?"

"Was that the door?" she sighs.

"Um, _yeah_. Why?"

"It doesn't open from the inside." she responds flatly. I can just feel the blood as it drains from my face.

"Oh, _fuck…"_

"…That's how I got stuck in here in the first place."

"_Shit…_"

"Indeed."

****

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Let me know if I should go on…

And read my other story (which I'm trying to finish) _The Island Diaries_!

pergo principos!

jacki


	2. tu sciscitorabisti

****

Author's Note: Not so much to say. Going to try and finish this as soon as possible. I guess _The Island Diaries_ is on hiatus for a bit (sorry!!!) then. But considering how long you guys have waited around on that, a little while longer will not hurt so very bad. Anyway…

****

Gina: No problem whatsoever. Glad you liked it!

****

robtaymattlouned: Thanks! I try not to be too vague… though alas, my chapters are disgustingly short. _Le sigh…_

****

liz: Yes, _Rushmore_ is fantastic. And the "Oh, _are_ they?" line is possibly my favorite in the movie! Oh, and also when Bill Murray says "Take dead aim on the rich boys. Get them in the crosshairs and take them down. Just remember, they can buy anything, but they can't buy backbone. Don't let them forget that. Thank you."

****

MelancholicPolarBear: No, I don't know Jill. I had no idea there was another "supply closet" fic, but obladi, oblada. Coincidence, I guess.

__

Q: Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom? Why? 

Oh, definitely… _uh… _Man. Okay, I was about to say Orlando there for a second, but then I just remembered that Johnny is well, _him_. And since I have a longer relationship with the latter, I will say Mr. Depp. _Uhthankyou_.

****

Abyssum Abyssus Invocat

****

Chapter Two: tu sciscitorabisti (_you asked_)

I jiggle the knob, hoping that what Mia says isn't true, hoping that at the very least, it will have a lock on it for me to pick and get us out of here… It doesn't. It is one of those doors you hear lock pickers complain about. That is, you were to listen in on a lock picker's poker game or, in my case, the regular conversation of two supers out in the hallway or your building.

Out of nowhere, I find myself feeling very happy about the whole situation- being stuck in a closet with Mia and all. I start to feel sick my myself for thinking this though, because I shouldn't be. For one, I should be thinking of a way to get us out of here. And for two, Mia is my little sister's best friend who has absolutely no interest in me, her best friend's geeky, older brother.

But I digress, because I am suddenly struck with what will happen if we are found in here, probably starving and huddled in a corner, holding each other to try and produce body heat. Okay, so maybe that won't happen (that little voice sure has a way of killing my shallow hope). I mean, both of us will be no doubt charged with breaking and entering, let alone looked at pretty suspiciously by our families (who the hell gets locked in a school supply closet at 3:30-something in the morning??).

Seeing as we are stuck in here, probably until Monday, I break the silence. "So, Thermopolis," I say as lightly as possible, careful not to add to the hopeless mood. "How did you find yourself in the school at such an ungodly hour?"  


I hear her sigh heavily, and she begins to explain. "Well, I was looking for my journal." I chuckle a little- I can't help it. "I freaked out when I realized I'd left it in here. You know, terrified that someone would find it and read it." She pauses. I know she can't see me in the dark, but I nod for her to go on. "So I squeezed in through the open window and looked around for it. I found it under my desk, just where I had left it during class, thank _God_." she sighs. "And then when I tried to get back out of the window, it was a bit too high. I was trying to find a stool or something in here, but the door closed, and… Well, you probably know the rest."

I didn't want to ask her why she hadn't just grabbed a chair from one of the desks. Or how, with her pretty great height, she couldn't climb back out of the window. Because really, the girl had gone through enough.

"So how long were you in here before I came?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going to strike a nerve.

"A few hours, probably," she replies. "At first, I kept yelling for someone to help me, but when nobody came, I just… kind of… I cried and tried to sleep." I could tell she was embarrassed about crying over the whole ordeal. I personally couldn't blame her though.

"It's a good thing you were banging on the door when I came by." I added. "Who knows what could have happened…"

"But Michael…" she laughed. "Now _both_ of us are stuck in this damn closet." I was happy she couldn't see me blushing in the dark.

"At least we're not alone." I offered, actually trying to redeem my previous stupidity. A pretty long, awkward silence followed that.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"You never told me why _you_ were here." Gee, time for more stupidity.

"Oh, well, I _uh_… I actually like to come here when I can't sleep. It's pretty weird of me."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Michael, it's not _so _weird," she said. "I mean, at least you didn't break in because you were afraid someone was going to read your _journal_." We both laughed uncomfortably- her feelings irrational, and me wondering what intensely private things could be written in there, so as to make her go through with something like this. I sighed heavily and sunk down, slouching against the door.

"So there's no lights in here?" I asked, suddenly aggravated by the darkness.

"Nope, the light bulb must be burnt out. I can't really see anything either, so searching for candles and matches or something seemed kind of pointless. Plus, groping around in the dark before only resulted in me practically knocking over a can of paint thinner." We let out a few stifled laughs.

"Oh," I replied.

"_Um…_ Do you want to help me look for some?" she asked me.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Nice answer, Michael.

"There could be a flashlight in here or something…" she said, half to herself. I could hear her moving on her side of the closet, feeling around for anything useful. "_Aha!"_ A broad circle suddenly illuminated her face. She was smiling- I smiled back.

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness… and lack of good ending point. Just wanted to get this out to you guys.

have a mahhvelous day

jacki

****

I 3 REVIEWS


	3. leviter inconcinnus

****

Author's Note: IT'S COMPLETED!!!! You should be proud of me!!!

****

MelancholicPolarBear: Superman, I suppose. Why use webs to get around when you can just fly? Plus, he has those Rivers Cuomo-esque glasses. So hot. Haha!

Thank you for the reviews. [Kojak impersonation] I love you, baby! You're _beautiful! _[/Kojak impersonation]

By the way, I am going to a Strokes concert on March 13th. (YIPEEEE!!!) I will be losing my hearing and inhaling the secondhand smoke of Jules, Nick, Albert, Fab, and Nik while you all sit at home enjoying your boring healthiness. 

****

Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

****

Chapter Three: leviter inconcinnus (_slightly awkward_)

It's hard to say when I first realized I was in love with Mia. I think it was a gradual thing though, beginning from the very first time we met. Of course, I didn't admit it to myself when I was a kid. I mean, it wasn't exactly socially acceptable to have a crush on your little sister's best friend, let alone any girl. After all, they _did_ have cooties.

But I digress. Because what I'm meaning to say is that it's moments like this- Mia smiling at her flashlight victory- that she is most amazing. Most beautiful. Most perfect. Most everything.

So I'm just sitting here, marveling at Mia's magnificence, when I realize she is trying to bring me back to reality.

"Michael? _Michael?_" she shines the flashlight in my eyes for a few seconds. "Something wrong?" _Yeah_, I'm in love with you.

"Uh, _eh…_" I wouldn't doubt the presence of drool trailing down my chin or my eyes becoming crossed or something, because she's looking at me like I'm going to die. "I'm fine, yeah." I flash a smile, and her face relaxes a bit. Long pause.

"Michael?"

"Yes, Thermopolis?" I was beginning to wonder if I'd been making that a pet name, but she doesn't seem to notice the playfulness in my voice.

"Weren't we going to look for stuff, you know, now that I have a flashlight?"

"_Err_, well… sure." I am possibly- no, _definitely_- the dorkiest, weirdest guy ever. Why the hell can't I just give a normal-sounding response? _Oh…_ oh yeah, it's because I'm talking to Mia. Of course. Pfft.

After a few minutes of her looking around the other end of the closet, I hear her let out a muffled _yay!_

"Michael," she calls. "I found another flashlight for you." I hear something drop on the ground and roll towards me. "Oh, oops."

"I got it." I tell her as I lean in front of me to reach it.

"No, no, that's okay… _Holy shit!_" I immediately sit up straight, only to see her tripping over a can of paint. As she falls toward me, her flashlight shines directly in my eyes, blinding me even as I try to squint my eyes shut. All I hear is both of our _oof!_s as her chest lands firmly on mine. I just know the following moment will be awkward, and I'm afraid to open my eyes.

…But I can't seem to deny my anticipation that something good might just happen.

When I open my eyes, she's squinting hers shut, her face not an inch away. I can't help but chuckle as I see her like this, even though there is something telling me that the reason she can't bear to look at me is because I am too grotesque or something. She must think having to face me like this, our stifled breaths warming each other's cheeks, is disgusting. Oh, God… _is my breath okay?_ I can't exactly check it now, but I'm hoping…

"Michael?" he voice meekly sounds. She's cautiously opening her eyes now.

"Yes, Thermopolis?" There it is again, that damn pet name. How can she not notice? _How?_

"I, _um…_ I'm-I…" She's closing her eyes again as she stutters. Please, please, don't close your eyes, Mia.

I'm starting to smile and I don't know why. I just… Maybe she's about to confess her undying ardour for me, you know, before she kisses the crap out of me and we live happily ever after. Hey, it could happen.

…Okay, so maybe just in a parallel universe, but still. I _need_ to be obsessed with something. If it wasn't Mia, it would be… online RPGs. And who the hell would want that? I would become even more of a loser than I already am.

"I'm really sorry for landing on you," she says. That will not do. Her eyes are still closed, so she can't see my obvious disappointment. Yet she hasn't made any effort to get off of me. I should do something, right? Make a move… deliver a line?

"Why are your eyes still closed?" I ask. So it's not exactly Rico Suave material. Sue me.

"I… I-I just," She opens her eyes and lets out a sigh that spreads over my face. Her breath is… do I detect a hint of Winterfresh? "I don't want to look in your eyes, because I might, _um_…" She's trying everything she can not to look at me through all of this, something I'm finding highly amusing. But then she finally notices my smiling, laughing eyes, and starts to lift herself off of me.

After pulling herself off of my chest, Mia sits up against the door, hugging her knees to her chest. I must have done something wrong. Damn me.

"Mia…" I'm sorry, I really, really am. I should have just kissed her. Wasn't I going to? I… think I was. I think.

"Don't." She sounds pissed. "Don't pretend you're sorry. I mean, you were just making fun of me back- err- _there_. I can't believe I thought… I just…" She exhales.

"What? Mia, I wasn't making fun of you. You have no idea how much I… _um, _well I…"

"You what?" When did she become so assertive?

"I really…"

"_Michael?_"

"I care about you, Mia." Her eyes widen noticeably. "Yes, I do."

"You…"

"And _more_ than just my little sister's best friend. More than just the girl I help with Algebra…" I didn't notice before, but I'd been crawling towards her all this time, and her deer-in-headlights look intensified with every inch I covered. Maybe I had better just stop now.

But I can't. My hands settle firmly on her shoulders.

"Thermopolis," I shake my head. The pet name won't do for this. "Mia…" I lean in to whisper in her ear. "I am in love with you… I love you." When I pull back, my hands still on her shoulders, we're both beginning to smile.

"I can't believe you," she whispers, shaking her head. She's continues to smile though, her silver eyes locked into mine. _Is she serious? _I mean, I pour my heart out and she still can't get it? "Because it makes absolutely no sense that you, Michael Moscovitz, most perfect, gorgeous guy I have ever met in my entire life," Her smile is threatening to break her face at this point. "Could possibly feel for me, a dorky, awkward, mathematically-challenged princess, what I feel for you… It's just too…"

"Weird." I finish.

"Yeah, it is." My hands move off of her shoulders and we both stifle a laugh.

"God, it's pretty pathetic that we never, you know, came upon this realization sooner." I say, blushing.

"And to think that I convinced myself that your leg brushing against mine during all those Algebra lessons was just an accident…" Her mouth plays a sly smile and I feel myself blush even redder. Thank God the light is low enough that she can't see. "God, Michael," she laughs, placing her hands on my burning cheeks. Well, I guess she _can_ see. Damn. So with no desire to stay like this, just stewing with embarrassment, I lean forward just enough that our lips brush. And just as I had hoped they would, Mia's hands move effortlessly from my cheeks to the nape of my neck, pulling me closer to her.

"I really do love you, you know," I say, smiling as our faces are still not even an inch apart. "That wasn't bullshit."

"I know, Michael," she whines impatiently. "And I love you too, but all of this would sound a whole lot better if I didn't just want to kiss you right now." Her mouth presses gently against mine, but I pull away. It's not that I don't want to kiss her just as much, but watching her squirm is adorable.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I laugh as I stand up. "The Mikester is no girl's boy toy!"

"The _Mikester?_" she exclaims, standing in front of me.

"Hey! I am widely known as the Mikester, by both self-proclamation and public response." I reply with a smile.

"Okay, but the _Mikester_ has better make an exception," And with that, Mia grips the collar of my shirt as she kisses me, of course causing me to fully give in to her request and kiss her back. I may even begin to get carried away to, what with subconsciously pushing her back to the door. She laughs as her head thuds against the metal and then continues to feverishly, passionately kiss me. I can tell my hair is a mess from her fingers entangling themselves in it. Hell, hers must be a mess too.

"_Anybody in there?_" A voice shouts from outside the closet. We break apart- rather regrettably on my part.

"_Yes!_ In here! The _closet!_" I yell. Mia and I frantically try to straighten ourselves out. I know it's not much use, as we _are_ in this very dimly-lit closet. I want us to look halfway presentable in front of whoever is out there though… well at least more than _I was just making out with the other person in this closet_ presentable, which is a lot to hope for, especially since I will turn completely red as soon as the door opens. I know it.

The knob begins to turn and I am struck with one horrifying thought. Well, a few, actually: what if that is Mr. Gianini out there?… Mia's mom?… Or Lars?… Or her _dad?_ I mean, I don't know why Mia's _dad_ would be there, but _still._ You see my concern, right?

The door is moving in now, the light making one big, widening bar to my left, illuminating a shelf filled with industrial-sized cans of glue and boxes upon boxes of dry erase markers. I cross my fingers and hope for the best.

"What're you kids doin' in this closet?" the janitor asks, looking from me to Mia, and back again. Thank you, God. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

"It's a long story," I say, clearing my throat. Mia nods. "But I'm telling you, Sir, you have a major safety hazard on your hands here." I point towards the door knob, which the janitor begins to inspect.

"You're just lucky we were still alive in there," Mia adds, assuming her royal attitude. "The school could have had quite a mess on its hands." She must be taking after Lilly, or her _Grandmere_, I suppose.

Leaving the janitor there, apparently befuddled by the situation, we run out of the G&T room suppressing Catholic girl-like giggles. Well, _err_… not from _me_, of course. A_hem_.

Once out of the building, Mia's arms wrap around my neck as she quickly kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask, not that I am complaining.

"_Dahling, _you were wonderful!" she exclaims, alluding to Ferris Bueller, but sounding a bit like Holly Golightly. _Hmm._ Either is good.

"Why thank you," I bow, flashing a dashing smile. "Now what do you say we escape in style, my dear?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"_Um…_ My bike." I blush.

"Hey, why not?" she replies, following me to a shiny object concealed by bushes. "Just… make sure we get home on time, okay?"

"C'mon, Thermopolis, this is the Moscovitz Express we are talking about. We'll be there in 24 hours- guaranteed!" She laughs and gets on my handlebars. Oh, what a day. Er, _night… _Early morning. Whatever.

______________________________________________________________

__

Next Monday at school…

So after what will here on be known as The Best Weekend Ever_, _Mia and I are a couple. I even walked her to her locker this morning, and am currently waiting by said locker to escort her to lunch. So I may be her bitch. I don't care. This all seems well worth it.

"Hey, Mia!" I hear Lana call as she approaches her. "Lookie what I found in the trash!: In her perfectly manicured hand, the Wicked Witch herself holds a thick, untitled book. _Mia's journal_. I can sense Mia tensing up as she slowly turns to face the blonde tyrant.

Lana begins to flip through the pages until her pink-clawed finger lands on a page she seems to like. "_Ooooh…_" she squeals. "Now _here's_ something I thought was interesting." Mia's hand clutches mine tightly. " 'Stayed the night at Lilly's. We were supposed to be coming up with ideas for her next show, but as usual, the only thing I could do was stare at Michael the whole time. I mean, how can I not when he's always walking around the apartment with no shirt on?' " Lana pauses to laugh hysterically. There is a small group of people beginning to form around us. I can feel my face getting hotter by the minute, if only out of shear delight that Mia has been writing about my shirtlessness. I smile over at her, only to see she has turned as red as a tomato.

" 'And _man_ does he look great without a shirt!' " Lana continued. " 'I wonder if he could ever be interested in a flat-chested princess such as myself.' " The bleach-blonde was practically in tears at this point. Personally, I did not see what was so funny. I mean, Mia has way more going for her than Lana. And she's gorgeous too.

"Hey, it's cool," I say, snatching the journal from Lana's hands and giving it to Mia. "Mia and I go out now, didn't you know that?"

"I, _uh…_ I. Well…" It was comedic how speechless Lana suddenly became. With our opportunity in sight, Mia and I walked off to lunch, hand in hand.

"Oh, and Lana," Mia called over her shoulder. "You shouldn't be digging around in the garbage. It can't be good for your nails." The two of us shared a smile and rounded the corner.

****

Author's Note: All of my chapters should be this long. My lack of prolixity (is that a word?) [and ability to promptly update] is disappointing. Maybe I will write a one-shot soon. Maybe I will ask someone to [please, for the love of God] help me complete The Island Diaries.

Anyway, _adieu!_

jacki

(You want to review. Don't kid yourself.)


End file.
